Days as Dirk
by w9rdsw9rdskri
Summary: Dirk is only 17years old, striving for his future. He wants to leave his parents house and never look back. Unfortunately life has a different plan for him. Read along as he struggles to find his place in the world, and take care of his little brother. Maybe find the love of his life on the way. this story will become rated M further down the line sadstuck long story review please.
1. day 1

Days as dirk.

day 1

Feedback is welcome, i do not own homestuck or the characters.

Your name is Dirk Strider, your 17 years old; you are turning 18 very soon. You live with your parents and little brother that annoys you and is constantly stealing your stuff. Your currently at Roxy Lalondes house, she is one of your best friends. Roxy is a bit older than you are by 2 years and she lives with her younger sister rose. Roxy knows everything about you, and she has helped you through some pretty difficult times in your life.

Its getting late, and you decide its time to drive home before your parents get too worried. You say good bye to Roxy, and give a hug to rose. You walk out of their apartment building; the city you live in can be quite crowed at night. You drive an old orange 2000 Honda civic that you saved up to buy yourself. It still needs some work done to it but that's the joys of buying the only used car you could afford. Once youre in the car it takes a few tries to get it started but once it is running you head home. While driving down the busy one way streets you observe the people in front of you crossing the road and laughing, going to clubs. You always wanted to be a DJ you even have your own equipment, and tracks made. As you make your way out of the city and into the more suburban area you stop outside of your house. The porch light is on, meaning that your parents are waiting for you.

You step out of your car, locking the door and then making your way inside the house. Right when you enter youre unpleasantly greeted by your father and mother. Where were you Dirk? We told you to be home by 8 tonight." you take off your jacket and hang it up in the closet next to the front door.

"I was just at Roxys house." you start to walk upstairs to your room, but your father is not allowing you to escape to your room this time.

"I'm not done talking to you yet." your mother stands up and you turn around not seeing what the problem is, or why you have to be home so early your almost 18 years old and they treat you like your 15. Your mother looks at you upset.

"Dirk we are just worried about you, the city isn't a safe place to be at night. We really don't want you to get hurt." your mother, like any has a tone that makes all of your arguments seem insignificant compared to her genuine care for you.

"Mom Im not a little kid any more, I shouldnt need a curfew as early as 8 pm." Your dad and your mom are two completely different people. Your father was a strict, angry man. Youre sure your mother would not be with him if it was not for you and your brother Daves conception. She couldn't support you two on her own when you were younger. Either way, your father never let her leave even if she wanted to. You remember hearing them fight all the time when you were younger. More vividly you remember the few times your father had put his hands on your mother. Their relationship was definitely not healthy. The only reason you do what he says is because you dont want to see your mother get hurt because of your defiance. There have been a few times when your father had abused you, Left bruises on you. You always told your friends you had been training and you were, but training never made you limp. In your mind it was better for you to be beaten than your mother. There are a lot of things you wish you could do to get your mother out of her situation but every time you try to talk to her she assures you that she will be okay.

"As long as youre under my Fucking roof you will do what I say. You got that Boy." your father gets uncomfortably close to you making you cringe. It takes every ounce of restraint you have not to punch him in the face. Youre smarter, and you know that would end up with your mother hurt tomorrow. And what did I tell you about wearing those sun glasses in this house?" He raises his voice clearly trying to intimidate you but all you feel is anger. You take off your shades and try not to make eye contact with him.

"I got it." your answer is short and simple, and its what he wanted to hear. He walks away from you and you walk upstairs. When you reach the hall way you look into Daves room, and he is fast asleep. Dave is your fathers favorite. They got along so well. Everything your dad wouldnt do with you he did with Dave. You were always the fuck up, the bad example, the failure. Your father never put his hands on Dave like he did you, and for that you felt a bit of resentment towards your brother. How come you were born hated and he was born loved. It wasnt fair. You start to hear your father yelling at your mother.

"This is all your fault! You raised that piece of shit. If it wasnt for you he would be a better kid. You should be ashamed of yourself. Its bad enough they were born with those fucking eyes of yours. Havent you tainted these children enough, your poisoning their heads? Filling them with false hopes and tricking them into thinking that they are always right. Youre lucky I have saved Dave from becoming like his worthless brother." you go to your room and shut the door.

Everything in your room was bought by you, by shoveling snow for the neighbors, mowing lawns, and doing DJing gigs at your high school. You lie down on your bed and look up at your blank ceiling. You think about how awesome it will be to move out of your parents house and go to college. Become a music major, live your life the way you want to. Your eyelids become heavy, and sleep forces its influence upon you. Maybe when you wake up tomorrow your days will be better.


	2. day 2

Days as Dirk  
>Day 2<p>

i do not own homestuck or the character feedback is welcome.

Your name is dirk strider, and you are just now waking up. Your room is lit with sunlight seeping through your window. You stretch before sitting up in your bed and taking a deep breath. Youre remembering your encounter with your father last night and that just irritates you. Your run your fingers through your hair and stand up, walking over to your desk and opening up your laptop. You open up your pester chum application and message Roxy. Whenever your father has done things to irritate you, you talk to her. Its your only way of venting, and releasing your anger.

TT: Hey.

Its pretty early for him to be awake, so while you wait for a response you grab your orange and white towel from a hook thats hanging on your door and walk to the bathroom to take a hot shower. Maybe that will release some of your inner stress. You walk into the bathroom and lock the door looking at you in the mirror. Your eyes, you get them from your mother. She always told you that they were what made you special, and that some people wont like that. But you should always be proud of them. Your mothers eyes are a beautiful amethyst color. They have such a beautiful glow to them. Your hair is short and bleach blonde, and you always style your hair with styling wax. You pull your shirt off over your head revealing a tattoo you have oh your right arm that is normally covered by your shirt. If your father ever saw this tattoo your sure he would try to murder you on the spot.

You grab your toothbrush, putting some tooth paste on it. You begin to brush your teeth, spitting in the sink a few times and smiling at the mirror to see your teeth better in the mirror.

Once youre satisfied with your teeth, you pull off your tank top and observe your body, a few bruises finally fading. You take off your pants, leaving you in your light blue rainbow dash boxers. Turning the water on you wait for it to get hot before stripping out of your boxers, and stepping into the shower. The hot water running down your chest and back relaxes you. You tilt your head down soaking it in the soothingly hot water. You slick your hair back out of your face and stare at the walls of the shower as you let your body relax.

You tend to take long showers, it seems to bet the only times you think clearly. Staring at the walls and whatever steam clouds your sight, all while thinking of your future. You have applied to a few local collages all that have amazing music majors. You can see it now your future just waiting for you around the corner. Maybe youll be able to meet someone nice there. You and Roxy have a complicated relationship, but you just dont see her in a romantic perspective the way some people would imagine. Right now all you want to do is keep up your grades at school, and get out of your parents house as soon as possible. A relationship will have to wait, at least until your on your own.

You lather your hair with shampoo and let the water was it all away. Thinking about how close you are to your future is probably the only thing keeping you going so strongly. That and Roxy is always going to be right next to you supporting you. Someone knocks on the bathroom door loudly. "Dirk hurry I have to shower and get ready before the bus gets here." You sigh and finish up your shower, and step out. Grabbing your towel and wrapping it around your waist, holding it up with one hand and holding your clothes with your other hand. You exit the bathroom and go into your room, shutting the door. You throw your dirty clothes into a pile on your floor and grab fresh clothes out of your dresser.

You get dressed and sit down at your desk. Roxy has responded to you finally.

TG: hey, dirly  
>TG: *Dirky, wats up?<p>

TT: Well I just showered.

TG: Oh struder, ya tryin to flaiter me  
>TG: *Flatter<p>

TT: definately  
>TT: But also, I wanted to talk to you about my asshole dad.<br>TT: as usual he had some shit to say when I got home.

TG: K wat hapned?

TT: well, I got home late and long story short. He got in my face again and once I was in my room he started yelling at my mom again.

TG: wow, he is such an arshoel  
>TG: *Asshole<br>TG: well at least noboudy got hurt dis time.

TT: Yeah, but still i cant wait to get out of here.

You look at the clock and realize that its 6:30, school will be starting soon. And if youre late again your parents will get a call from the school. That wont end well.

TT: hey, I got to go to school.  
>TT: Ill message you later.<p>

TG: oktay, tlk to ya later stridle

You exit out of your chat and slide your laptop into your back pack along with your homework and shades. You leave your room and walk down stairs to the kitchen where your mom is serving your younger brother breakfast at the table. "Good morning dirk, I made waffles for breakfast." your mother tells you with a smile on her face. You sit down a crossed from your brother.

"Morning, that sounds good." your mother makes you a plate and sets a cup of orange juice in front of you. You sip it; you taste that bitter sweet taste that only happens when orange juice and tooth paste residue collide.

"Hey dirk do you think I could hang out with you today after school? Meet some of your friends?" your little brother asks you curiously. You notice that he has a pair of your shades on his shirt.

"yo, dude not cool. Give those back." you point to the shades.

"But, I need them." your brother frowns.

"Why would you possibly need them?"

Some kids at school wont leave me alone about my eyes, so... if I hide them like you do then they will leave me alone. And dad says-" you interrupt Dave.

"Give them back, you didnt buy them. If youre having trouble with bullies tell your teacher." Your brother reluctantly hands over the pair of pointy shades and looks down at this breakfast." thank you."

You can hear your father walking down the stairs. Even the way he walks is arrogant, hell the way his footsteps sound its arrogant. He walks up behind you and sits next to Dave. You look at your food, barely eating. "Morning, Dave did you do all your homework last night?"

"Yeah, even the math." your brother smiles. Their relationship sickens you, to think that your brother could care for that monster is discussing. You have always vowed to never treat your partner the way that he has treated your mother.

"You hear that dirk, you could learn a bit from your brother." you roll your eyes at this statement and stand up putting your plate next to the sink and kissing your mother on the cheek.

"Im going to go to school now."

"Have a good day sweetie, I love you." your mother smiles at you and you smile back a bit.

"I love you too mom." On that note youre out the door heading to your car.


	3. day 2 part II

Days as Dirk

Day 2 part II

Your name is dirk strider, and despite what your father told you last night you're going straight to Roxy's house after school. To be honest anywhere other than your parents' house is paradise. You're driving to Roxy's at the moment; the time is about 2:45 pm.

When you get to Roxy's house, you text your mother telling her that you're staying after to study for a big science test. Slipping on your shades, you walk into their apartment building and knock on their door. "Dirky!" Roxy opens the door and invites you with a big hug. You put your arms around her lightly

"Hey Rox. Rose home from school yet?" she shakes her head no and you sit down at their kitchen table.

"You want a drink?" she lifts a vodka bottle and swishes the liquid inside of it.

"How the hell did you get that, not even you're old enough to drink." You raise a brow above your shades.

"A woman has her ways. Wonk" she winks at you and you shake your head. "Come on dirk trust me you need it. Just a shot?"

"I don't know Roxy that doesn't seem like a good idea." She sits down right next to you and puts a hand on your leg making your face a bit pink.

"Come on Dirk; have a little fun with me?" Roxy looks up at you and you sigh in defeat.

"Okay fine just one then I'm done, I can't go home smelling like booze." Roxy stand up grabbing two shot glasses from the cupboard and pours two shots. One for you and one for her. You pick up your shot glass and look at it hesitantly.

"Bottoms up~" you watch her throw back her shot before doing the same. The taste of the alcohol wasn't something you found pleasant, but it gave you a warm feeling going down your throat. "Want another."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if I only had one more." She pours you another shot and you down it faster to feel that warm feeling. "Okay no, more let's just see how those two affect me first." Roxy giggles at your statement

"First time drinking strider?" she smiles at you. Your face blushes lightly.

"Yeah, why does that matter."

"Your just being so dang cute, all nervous and what not." She giggles slightly. "Scared to get in trouble?"

"I'm not scared; I'm going to get in trouble any way." You take the vodka bottle, swallowing a mouth full of liquor. It tasted a lot worse than you had expected, but it got a smile out of Roxy.

"There you go Strider living life on the edge!" she takes the bottle and does the same thing. By now those two shots are starting to affect you, giving you a pleasant buzz. Rose walks through the door and notices the liquor.

"I'm home." Rose slips off her shoes and sets them by the door.

"Hye~!" Roxy calls to her.

"I have homework so I'm going to my room" she walks back to her room and closes the door.

"You hear that Dirky, it's just me and you" Roxy smiles and giggles leaning in closely to you. You can't help but to blush. As your mind starts to blur you can help but to regret swallowing so much Vodka.

"Sounds Perfect. "At this point you don't even know what you're doing exactly. Why are you flirting with her? Where are you? Maybe another gulp of Liquor will help you remember. You take the bottle doing just that. Roxy takes the bottle from your hand and about five minutes later she is sitting on your lap. You're not sure what the heck is going on but you're starting to get aroused. Her hands are running up your chest, and through your hair. She starts to lean forward. Your heart races, your mind freezes you have no the slightest clue what the hell is going on right now. But you think you should kiss her. So you do.

Her lips press against yours, and you instinctively kiss her back and put your arms around her. You swore you heard her moan. At this point you can't help yourself. She is now right on top of your arousal, and you can feel yourself pressing against her needingly. You never thought Roxy would take your virginity. And yes you're a virgin, embarrassingly enough you haven't even had a girlfriend before but from the way Roxy is acting this isn't nearly her first time. And she has wanted this from you for a while.

She licks your lower lip, you part your lip slightly to find her tongue greeting yours and exploring your mouth. Roxy's hands slide up your shirt rubbing your chest and nibbles on your lower lip. Her hands soon started to work on your belt, but not only that. She was rubbing your arousal through your pants and your heart is racing.

Every part of this feels so wrong, but this new experience of pleasure is overwhelming you're since of right and wrong.

*RING, RING … RING, RING!*

What the…. It's your phone shit, you should have been home like 15 min ago. It doesn't take 2 hours to study at school. You pull your mouth from Roxy's. And slide your phone from your pocket. "Hello."

"Dirk you need to get home now your father is very upset with you…." You can tell that something isn't right by the way she is talking. But you just assume she is mad at you.

"Okay, I'm sorry mom."

"Just please get home... I love you" she hung up the phone, and Roxy is now on her knees pulling on your pants.

"I-I got to get going..." Roxy frowns up at you.

"Just a lil longr? Pla-please dirty- Dirky. Just a few mor mins it can't hurt." You bite your lip.

"Fine, let's go to your room first." Roxy smiled and stood up, taking your hand and leading you to her room. As you stand your head spins slightly and stumble rarely.

When you get to her room she pushes you down onto the bed. You look up at the ceiling and she slides down your pants and boxers. Your face goes red from embarrassment as her hand brushes against your arousal. At this point your wondering what she plans to do with -… all thoughts are interrupted by the feeling of a hot wet tongue sliding from your base slowly up to your tip and teasing. You breathe heavy and rest your hand on Roxy's head.

To be continued


	4. day 2 part III

Days as Dirk

Day 2 part III

please review and i update frequently so come back atleast once a day.

Your name is dirk strider, and you are currently walking down a dark city street. You just got done drinking with your best friend who just gave you head and your feeling pretty fucking good. Despite the fact that your now starting to sober up as you have been walking for a while. You are now realizing exactly what the hell just happened. You didn't have sex with her... just a little fun.

You're walking home because right before you and Roxy had started having 'fun' you got a phone call from your mother, who was worried and upset that you had not been home sooner. As you walk down the street you go from stumbling a bit to walking in a straight line. You start to realize that you're going to be getting in a lot of trouble for taking an extra hour to get home when you said you were only studying at school. Also you reek of booze and you need to wear your shades because it's about 6:00 pm and with all these people. The last thing you need is a crowd of people freaking out because of your unique eyes.

When you get to your house you open the door to see your father and your mother in the living room waiting for you. You shut the door quietly. You can hear your mother crying softly and you know this is bad. "Sit down dirk." Your father says in a bizarre tone. You do as he says and sit down a crossed from him and your mother. You see a gun sitting on the coffee table, and now you're scared.

Your father looks at you with face that you can only describe as heartless and empty. "Do you know what happens when you disobey me dirk?" you look over at your mother who is staring at her lap with bruises on her arms and neck.

"What did you do to my mom..." you say bravely. Your father slams his hands on the coffee table hard. The sound echoes in the room.

"DIRK DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FUCKING DISOBEY ME?" His eyes are like knives cutting right into you. But keep a straight poker face behind your shades. And stay silent "no... well since you care so much about your mother why don't I demon straight what happens for you" he stands up grabs your mother by her arm to make her stand up. At this point she can't hold back her tears. She starts breathing heavy and tears stream down her face. It breaks your heart to see her like this. He continues to pull her hair to lift her head to show you the black eyes, bruises, cuts, and split lip. Silently your eyes well with tears.

"Let her go." You say toughly. This makes your father laugh

"Dirk … I'm fine… please d-"He slaps your mother a crossed her face to shut her up. And this is when you have reached your limit. You stand up quickly and flip the coffee table out of the way, throwing the gun a crossed the room. Also giving you a clear path to your father.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!" You yell as loud as you possibly can, standing up straight and taking a step closer to him. He pushes your mother on the couch and grabs you by your shirt. You instinctively hit his hand away. "Don't you FUCKING touch me…"

"You were always such an ungrateful piece of shit dirk" He swings and connects with your face making your shades come off of your face. You can't help but to laugh. The feeling of getting hit by him is so familiar to you. At this point you're so enraged you don't feel a thing. "So this is funny to you boy." He shakes you by your shoulders.

You grab his shoulders back and punch him back for the first time in your life. You're fighting back. Your punch catches him by surprise and knocks him back against the couch. You quickly get on top of him and star to pound on his face repeatedly. Yelling things you never thought you would ever say to him

"This is for abusing my mother, and never giving her respect! You never fucking loved her or me or Dave! You deserve to die! I fucking hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, and I hate you!" your father couldn't even defend himself. And it didn't take long for him to stop struggling but you didn't stop until your mother hugged you.

"Dirk, dirk, its over. Stop." Your mom is hugging you so tightly, and you just break. Tears stream down your face and you push yourself off of your father.

"I'm sorry I got you hurt mom, I love you I'm so sorry…" you hug your mother tightly, and she comforts you.

"I love you too dirk, we are safe, it's okay." You glance at your father whose face looks worse than your mothers. You wonder if he is alive. You hug your mother tightly calming down enough and close your eyes. You can't believe what just happened … what will happen next. Where will you and your mother and Dave live?

BANG!

Your eyes open wide as you look at your mom who is smiling sadly at you, then to your father who has a gun in his hand as he is kneeling on the ground. "Mom… mom no, no..." You mothers eyes are closing. "No please I need you… mom"  
>"Please….. Take care of Dave… I …. Love…" tears streaming down your face.<p>

"bitch deserved it …. " you set your mother down and look over at that monster at this thing that had been harming the one person you loved the most. The one who beat you every night for two weeks. The one who told you that you never had a future. The one who just murdered your mother. Your eyes filled with rage. You lay your mother down carefully and stand up.

BANG!

You know you have just been shot but you keep walking towards him. His face now showing fear.

BANG!

He shoots you again the pain more evident now. You kick the gun out of his hand, and drop down once again fighting your father. This time he is fighting back. You're kicked and punched over and over again. He almost always hitting your new bullet wounds. You grip his throat and stare down at him crying above him. Your eyes watch his as you see him grabbing on your arms and pushing on your face. But you don't stop. You squeeze his neck tighter. Soon he stops moving, and becomes completely still. His lifeless eyes staring up at you.

Once your sure he is dead you push off of him and sit back against the couch crying. How did this happen. Your chest aches from where you were shot... you move yourself over to your mother. Ready to die next to her until you remember what she had asked you to do before she died... you pick up your cell phone and dial the emergency police number. "911 what is your emergency"

"My name is dirk strider, and I just had to murder my father."

To be continued


	5. day 2 part IV

Days as Dirk

Day 2 part IV

**sorry that this chapter took a while i had to put alot of thought into what was going to happen. i hope you enjoy it, and tell me what you think.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your name is dirk strider and you just murdered your father. You watched the life leave his eyes as you squeezed his throat. You feel like a murderer, maybe you didn't have to kill him… maybe you could have knocked him out. Maybe he would have stayed out till the police came. You look down at your mothers' lifeless body and for the third time since you called the police you're breaking down again. Blood is seeping out of your body from those bullet wounds. You had used your shirt to pest cover the wounds to slow the bleeding, but right now your light headed.

Where's Dave… what happens when he comes home. Will they say 'sorry son your father murdered your mother and your brother murdered him. By the way your brother is in intensive care because your father shot him twice in the chest.' They will probably put the poor kid in foster care. No matter how you look at it you just destroyed you little brothers life, got your mother killed, and now you're probably going to jail. You feel like the biggest fuck up in the world.

Your door gets knocked open by the police, and everyone who sees the mess in this small house just looks shocked. You watch them, feeling uncomfortable. You slide on your shades "I… I've been shot" you wince "in the chest." One of the officers calls in for the paramedic. You're sitting between both of your dead parents, bloody and beaten. The police officers help you to stand. And it hurts like hell. They are restraining you for their own protection and they help you outside. You're sitting on the steps of your porch as they take pictures of the crime scene.

A paramedic asks to tend to your wounds and so you take your shirt off. "You're lucky to be alive. We need to get you to a hospital." You sigh and look down.

"My little brother... don't tell him what happened…" your starting to black out.

The last thing you remember was being inside of an ambulance, now you have woken up in a hospital bed. You hear your heart monitor beeping at a steadily. Your hands are cuffed to the bed, and your mind is suddenly rushing with the memories of what has happened. All alone in your room, you realize just now of all of the things you have lost. Your brother, your mother, and your future. You have never felt so hopeless in your life.

A male nurse walks in, and he seems to have an angry face plastered on him. He is coming in to check on you it seems. "You look like complete shit." He scoffs at you and you can't help but to laugh, even though laughing only puts you in more pain.

"Oh? What makes you think that" you look up at him and when he looks at you, his face goes blank. You realize he is staring into your eyes, and you look down. "Sorry, I didn't know my shades weren't on… do you mind?" the nurse looks at your pile of clothes and belongings and slides your shades on your face.  
>"Thank you."<p>

"Why do you wear those ridiculous shades?" he sits down and crosses his arms "you look fine without them"

"Yeah, I guess… but my eyes are special, and only special people can handle seeing them" you smile a bit. And the nurse blushes a bit.

"Yeah well… I handled it just fine" he looked away

"Then you're one of those special people, you know there less than a hand full of people like you in the universe" You smile gently at him.

"For a murderer, you are quite a smooth talker" you look down and bite your lip.

"I'm just a nice guy…" the door to your room opens, and you see you little brother trying to get in but some officers aren't letting him. He is crying. "Dave..?"

"Is that your kid or something?" he asks.

"He's my little brother. "An officer steps into the room. "Can you please go talk to him let him know I'm okay... just don't tell him about the accident.

"Okay… my name is karkat by the way" he smiles at you.

"I'm Dirk." You say in return

"I know that dumbass" you laugh as karkat leaves your room, and walks over to your brother and takes him away from the room. You see your brother look back at you through the window crying. You wonder if they told him what really happened.

The officer that just walked in sits down next to you; he is skinny and wearing 3d shaded sun glasses. He looks down at takes off his hat. "So… what exactly happened at 6:15 pm between you and your parents." he has a lisp but you can tell he is trying to cover it up.

"I got home late; it's not the first time I didn't come home right away." At this point your re-living what had just happened. "I came in the house, was told to sit down. My mother was crying, bruised and beaten. There was a gun on the coffee table." you swallow hard, the officer writing down everything you are saying. You continue after a moment. "My father made an example out of her "you can feel the tension between you and the officer. "My father didn't like that I had told him to let her go. He swung and hit me. So I hit back… I thought he was out cold, once my mom stopped me. When I wasn't looking he shot her. And shot me twice... so I killed him." The officer wrote everything down and looked over at you.

"I'm... so sorry man... did your father have a history of abusing your mother." You nod and swallow hard.

"Am I going to be arrested, and tried for murder?" you can't bring yourself to look at him.

"To tell the truth, your father had a long history of domestic abuse with girlfriends from his past. None of them pressed charges, but it's clear that you were trying to defend yourself and your mother." He looks down. You bite your lip.

"Does my brother know? Does he know that I..." you now have a lump in your throat, your chest feels heavy.

"No, we haven't told him anything yet."

"Can I please talk to him?" you look up at the officer "and do I still need to be cuffed to the bed?"

"I'll bring him in, and I'll let one hand free." He stands up and he un-cuffs your hand.

"Thank you." you move your hand over to the other cuffed one and rub your wrist. The officer leaves and goes over to your brother. A few moments later you see your brother open the door.

"Dirk?" he walks closer to you

"Hey little man." You smile a bit.

"What happened dirk?" he walks up to you, his eyes are puffy from crying. His eyes are a bright red color, and the same as you and your mothers. His voice falters and shakes "Dirk your shot…" he starts again

"I know Dave, but I'll be okay. It takes a lot more than some balls of metal to get rid of me." You laugh a bit.

"Dirk it's not funny!" you stop laughing and nod.

"Your right… I'm sorry."

"What happened to mom and dad?" He looks at you so sadly.

"If I tell you, you're going to hate me, and you won't understand." Dave frowns"

"No, I won't dirk, you're my big brother… your all I have left." Those words just tore your heart apart. But you didn't even realize that you had a heart any more until now.

"Dave... Dad killed mom… and tried to kill me... but I didn't let him..." Dave looks shocked and your heart sinks.

"But why would dad do that?"

"Because I didn't come home on time, and mom tried to defend me" you look down and feel shame rushing all over you. Dave sits down and looks at his shoes.

"So you killed dad…"

"I had to…" you look at your brother; you can tell he is trying to piece things together in his head.

"If you didn't need to you wouldn't have right? You only did it because you had to?" he asks you so innocently

"Only because I had to." In your head you know that you had to kill him, but you're not sure if that's the reason you did kill him. Will all of that anger, you're sure that revenge had something to do with it also.

"I forgive you dirk… I'm glad that you're still alive." Those words meant the whole world to you, you force yourself to smile and take off your shades.

"Thank you... and here lil man." You hand him your shades. "Keep those." You smile and your brother puts them on.

"Do I look cool now?" he smiles at you.

"Yeah, not only cool but ironically cool. Don't worry ill teach you everything I know about cool bro" you smile at him

"Really, you mean it?" he smiles big.

"Yeah I do bro." you smile back. "But for now I should rest a while. You know things won't be the same any more; it's just me and you now. And I don't know what we are going to do for a while."

"I understand… Bro, ill visit you tomorrow." Dave leaves the room and you're relieved to know that he doesnt hate you. But you're not sure if it will stay this way. For now you have to rest and let these bullet wounds heal.

You lean your head back on the pillow and shut your eyes, and your thoughts slowly ease you to sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow, and the days after will be even longer. Things will never be the same.


	6. day 3

Days as Dirk

Day 3

Your name is Dirk Strider and you are just now waking up in your hospital bed to see your favorite nurse checking up on you again. You yawn quietly and sit up in your bed. After scratching your head you look over at the grumpy nurse. "Hello again."

"Hi." Wow does he always sound so mean, and angry?

"So your back to check up on me?" I smile softly at the grump.

"Not like I have a choice, unless you would like to feel all the pain of your new bullet holes." He looks over at you and crosses his arms.

"Oh right, those." You look down at your chest that is wrapped up with bandages, but they look like they need changed. "So speaking of why I'm here, I think these bandages need to be changed."

"Why the hell do you think I'm here shooting the shit with you? You're not my only patient you know." He glares your way and you roll your eyes. You slowly move to a better position, so your grumpy nurse can change your bandages. He starts to unravel your body and peel off the bloody parts. You look down at your chest for the first time, then back at your nurse who seems to be amazed that you're still alive.

"Why so surprised?"

" Because you should be dead. That should have hit your heart, lungs, something. How the hell did you get shot in the most perfect spots to keep you alive?" you laugh a bit.

"Well I have no clue, I wasn't the one shooting."

"No shit, asshole." He sits on the side of your bed and starts cleaning the holes where those bullets drilled through your body.

"Well, at least ill have some awesome battle wounds." On that last comment your nurse karkat, spills some Hydrogen peroxide onto your wounds and you hiss at the pain, and sudden cold. "Ow, fuck" Karkat laughs at you a bit.

"Well if you didn't get yourself shot you wouldn't have had to feel like this man."

"Yeah, yeah. Well sorry I wanted to get shot." Say sarcastically, and a man in a black suit walks in. he looks like a jerk. the type of sketchy guy that would loan you money as friends and then bitch at you about it the next day as if you magically got a job and worked all night long just to pay him back. He had black hair with a purple streak going though the middle of it.

"Well hello, my name is Eridan Ampora. Your parents had life insurance through my company."

"Hi, what can I do for you." you look at him sketchily. He runs a hand through his hair and fixes his huge ridiculous glasses.

"Well, I'm here to serve you." he puts an envelope on the table next to your bed. You look at it confused.

"Well I'm hungry so you could get me some food." He looked at you with disgust.

"No not that kind of serve, I'm suing you for your parents' life insurance money." He smiled and your eyes widened.

"What? Why!" you sat up and ripped a stitch, karkat pushed you back down by your chest.

"Well it's obvious that you only murdered your parents for the mon-"Your cut him off before he even says that word.

"I DIDN'T MURDER MY PARENTS! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM" karkat growls at the annoying business owner and stands up pushing him towards the door.

"Get the hell out of here your disturbing my patient, and causing a disturbance. And the hospital can sue you for that!" the stupid hipster looking guy squints at you before leaving. "Look, I'm sorry for being a dick about you getting shot and stuff… I don't really know what happened exactly…." He kept mumbling on nervously and looking down at his feet. "I'll let the doctor know you need more stitches"

"No, don't I can't afford them anymore." You look down at your wound and then lay back on your bed, karkat frowns and gets closer to you and continues to clean your wounds. You don't pay too much attention to him because all you can think about is what the hell you're going to do about your living situation, what are you going to do about Dave? You can't have him if you're not financially stable, if you don't have money to keep your house you have to move, and get a job. Where the hell will you work? You wince as your wound is cleaned.

Dave walks into your room, with your shades on his face. You can't help but to raise a brow and start to let your mouth rise in a slight smile resembling feature. "Hey, Dir- err- bro …. Sup" he says trying to be just as cool as he thinks you are.

"Not much lil' man just getting stitched up a bit." Dave pulls up a chair right next to your bed and sits next to you. "How are you?"

"These girls keep asking me questions about you, like if you have ever hurt me. Or if you have ever hurt mom or dad. They are asking if you're a bad person and a bunch of other questions." Dave looks over to you. "I tell them all the same thing, that you're the best brother ever. You would never hurt me, and that you loved our parents."

"Thanks lil man means a lot." You reach over and ruffle his hair slightly but you stop when karkat growls at you for moving. "So where are you staying?"

"They put me in the big house filled with other kids and stuff; I made friends with one of them. His name is Jake, and he is your age. He told me stories about his grandmother and about how she was an amazing adventurer and he wants to adventure just like her." You look at your brother curiously and almost interested. "His last name is English; I told him that was a stupid name. But he told me he already knows because it's why he doesn't have very many friends. I don't know any other person named after a language." Your brother continues to ramble on and on about his new friend and you just listen. You enjoyed listening to Dave talk. And it's good to know he isn't completely alone in that place. This Jake guy seems to be an interesting and manly guy. You make a note to yourself that you need to thank him for taking care of your little brother this whole time.

Karkat left a bit later, probably to get a doctor to stitch you back up with a needle. "So, mom and dad's life insurance Company is suing me. So we might have no help from mom and dad's funds."

"But how are we supposed to keep the house?" you are 't as upset about this as Dave, because why would you want to live in the house your parents died in … let alone all of the bad memories that are there .

"We have to move… you may not be able to live with me for a while. I'm not old enough and I have to prove that I can take care of you. Since the insurance company won't give us the money and I cannot go to the court meeting because I can't afford a lawyer." Dave stays silent and looks down.

"So I'm going to lose you too." He said those words so emotionlessly. You can't help but to think that it's better for him right now to not feel emotion. You don't have a choice but to think about all of this shit, and feel the stress of all of this. A Woman with red glasses and a huge grin walks into the room.

"Daaavee~ its time to go back." Dave looks at you then frowns before standing up and putting the chair back.

"See ya bro." you nod at him goodbye, then look at the black haired woman.

"I'll meet you in the lobby I have a few words to say to your guardian thing." Dave walks out and she walks up close to you and sniffs you. You can't help but to be creped out and lean away from her.

"Hey ever heard of personal space?!" she grins and backs up.

"I'm Dave's case worker; I'll be the one who decides if you're a good enough guardian for Dave." She crosses her arms. She is wearing a woman's styled suit that is red and a weird blue green color.

"So, are you hear to interrogate me?" you raise a brow "if you don't mind me asking what's up with the shades?"

"Well if you must ask, I'm blind." You kind of feel guilty for asking but it doesn't seem like she minds that you have asked. "As to your other statement about me interrogating you. I guess you could call it examining your emotional and mental state of mind. If I find you unfit he will be in foster care until he is about 18, and if I find you immature and unprepared for the world you will be in the system till your 21. As you can tell there's a lot riding on your success as an adult in this world. To make this all easier I'm going to do you a favor. I know a guy who owns a factory and makes robots. It's a very dangerous job, lots of chemicals and heavy machinery to work will but if you do it, you can get paied very well. It's a 6am to 2pm job so your nights will be free. When you're done your recovery give this number a call. "She hands you a business card and you glance down at the number. " I will be in contact with you in the next week. Good luck Strider" she leans in close to you to sniff you again and you push her face away.

"Dude, no stop." She just cackles a bit and leaves the room quickly. On the bright side, have a job lined up for when you recover. You sit in your room alone, silent, and hungry. Every day seems to be filled with more and more shit to think about. I guess the only thing you can do about the insurance money, is to go to the court and tell them that you don't want it, and that the money should go to Dave when he is 18.

At this point you have given up on your music major dreams. The only future you see yourself having right now is filled with mechanics, chemicals, and hard labor. You sigh and your doctor comes into the room to stitch you up. As you guessed karkat wasn't too far behind. You don't know what it was about this nurse but he actually cared about what happened to you. you suppose it was because he feels bad about calling you a murderer the other day so much but hell… even you call yourself that so you can't be too mad. You know that when he was saying it that he didn't mean it as rudely as he sounded.

The doctor sat down next to you in a rolling chair and you sit on the end of your bed as karkat pumps a pain killer through your IV, the doctor examines the rip. He said it wasn't too bad but it should definitely be fixed up. You can feel the medicine kicking in after a few minutes, and soon after he started sowing you up. It still stung, and hurt it just hurt less than it should have.

When you were all stitched up, you were told to lie back down. You did as you were told and looked up at the ceiling. No matter how much you think, you just cannot believe that your life has changed so drastically. The only thing that you're positive about right now is the fact that you are going to get your brother out of there, and no one can stop you.

You decide to go to bed early; there was no point in being awake all night to be bored in a hospital, besides they told you this Moring that you were going to be able to leave tomorrow.


	7. day 4

Days as Dirk

Day 4

**Hey guys' thank you so much for the feedback and favorites it means so much to me, and inspires me to write you guys more chapters. I hope you enjoy this one! OH also this is going to be a bit of a perspective switch up just let me know which one you like best.**

My name is Dirk strider, today I woke up in the hospital again. This time wasn't as bad, because I'm being released. That's right free to go wherever I please, and by that I mean Roxy is picking me up and helping me pack some stuff so I can stay with her a while. Just until I start working, and can get my own apartment.

This room was small, cramped, and made me anxious just to get out. Lately, I've been finding myself acting a bit different lately, but who wouldn't after killing your own father. I guess some people would call it a depression, but I wouldn't call it that. I'm just becoming more secretive, it seems that everyone is out to get me. I'm finding myself hiding behind my shades more and more, less emotion showing through. It seems like the more I show my emotion the more everyone is scared of me. They all think I'm a murderer, just some kid that snapped and killed his parents.

I wasn't fed very often here because all of the nurses except for Karkat were too afraid of me, and well he can't work 24\7. Needless to say I've lost some weight and it didn't really make me look good. Right when I got the okay to leave here I was going to go back to training, harder than ever. I'll need to if this job that I have lined up is half as difficult as that crazy bat said it is, but if this is what I have to do to get Dave's life back I will. At this point I have no ambition to go to college any more, it just isn't an option. Yeah I would love to be able to get my degree in musical arts but hey not all of us can have our dreams come true.

Karkat walked into the room about an hour after I had woken up, he checked all of the stupid shit I was hooked up to. Today he looked particularly grumpy for some reason. "I don't know why the hell you're being let go so soon. Your wounds aren't nearly healed and besides that it's not like you have somewhere to go." He huffed scowled at the equipment; it was almost like he didn't want me to leave.

"Well, well it looks like someone is going to miss me." His face got pink at that statement and he growled at me like an animal warning me not to mess with him. "Don't be embarrassed." Of course since when did I listen to warnings? "I think I'm going to miss you too karkles" He scoffed at that nic-name before his retort.

"That's not my name dipshit, and for your damn information. They couldn't get you out of here soon enough. You have just been a pain in my ass this whole goddamn time!" His glare turned to me but I kept a straight face, I've been learning that it's best if I keep a straight face than to seem as if I'm affected by him or anyone.

"Ouch, that really hurts. You're a nurse you should know better than to just hurt someone's feelings like that." He rolled his eyes in response.

"Yeah, yeah you big baby. Just shut up and sit up so I can change your god damn bandages." I did what he asked me to as he went to a cabinet and got out the replacement bandages. After that it was a bit silent while he cleaned me up, but I got the chance to look at my wounds. Every time I saw them I ask myself the same questions that the doctors asked me. 'How the hell am I alive right now'? Everything about my situation seemed so unreal. The healing holes in my chest looked a lot better now than before, and I can even laugh a bit now. Not as if I'm going to be laughing anytime soon though.

"So, how does it look to you?" he quickly glanced up at me before responding.

"It looks better… but it'll be a long time till it's fully healed, inside and out." He finishes wrapping me up and then sits next to me. "Look… just because I'm concerned that you're going to do something stupid… and rip up your stitches" he was now writing something down on my hand. " here is my number just don't be a dick when you call me… and it has to be something urgent… and-" he continued to babble on but I couldn't help but to zone out and just look at him. He seemed to actually care about you, which was nice, but he seemed to care a lot more than a nurse should. Maybe he just wanted to be your friend.

"Dude I know, I won't abuse the power of your cell phone number. Emergencies and all of that shit. "With that he nodded a bit before leaving the room. Once again I was alone in this shitty room. I decided that I wanted to get dressed at this point. I carefully let my legs hang over the side of the bed before sliding down to the ground and stumbling slightly. It was like I didn't know how to walk anymore. With a sigh I walked over to my stuff that was folded neatly on a chair meant for guests and the first thing I put on was my own underwear, then pants. My shirt was covered in mine, and my mother's blood. So I decided to go shirtless.

I walked into the small bathroom that was connected to my room and I looked in the mirror. I think that mirrors will always be my enemy; they show me how easy it is for people to see though me. Know exactly what I'm thinking and what I'm feeling. I slid my shades off of my face and when I saw my eyes, I also saw how easy it was to know exactly how I was feeling. Exactly what I was thinking and I hated it so I put them back on. They made me feel more secure. I heard the click of my hospital room door opening and shutting. I walked out of the bathroom to see Roxy forcing a smile at me. "Hey Dirky… you look like shit." She couldn't help but to frown.

"Oh, really? I thought I looked pretty good." I replied with a bit of sarcasm, which made her giggle a bit.

"So, ya ready to get goin'?"

"Yeah did you bring my car?"

"Well yeah I don't have one of my own."

"True, I'm driving." She nodded and handed me the keys, and I grabbed my bloody shirt, paperwork from the insurance company, the number of my future workplace, and threw my shirt in the trash before walking out slowly with her. She clung onto my arm as we walked through the halls. When I saw karkat I looked over at him and waved. At first he waved back but when Roxy asked who he was, he just glared at me and went back to work. It was weird, almost like he was jealous. I just kept walking ignoring his little fit, and going to the exit where my car was parked right out front. Damn I really missed it. Not only that but I missed being able to be outside. God I hate hospitals, the confinement, noise, and constant checkups were so annoying.

I got into the driver's seat of my car and sat back feeling some sort of normality while I was sitting somewhere I had sat just about every day. I started up the car as Roxy got into the passenger's seat, once she put on her seat belt I started to drive out of the hospitals parking lot and onto the highway.

"So… dirk, do ya think we can talk about what we did the other night? Ya know when we got drunk." I could feel my heart beat quicken as I recalled what had happened. "I know your goin through some tough stuff but I just wanted to know a few things."

"Well... I … um… sure?" my voice didn't sound sure in the least but, I wasn't just going to ignore her questions.

"Well… do ya remember what happened?" she asked me so quietly and even a bit nervously.

"Well, some of it I remember."

"Do you remember going into my room." I could tell that she was staring at me at this point.

"yeah." My response was quick and nervous.

"So you remember getting a little intimate?" I swallowed hard and nodded. "Well… does that mean you like me dirk?"

"Well of course I like you you're my best friend." God I was so socially awkward.

"I mean do you have a crush on me dirk? " I bit the inside of my cheek before letting a sigh escape from my lips.

"I really don't know I didn't have a crush on you before if that answers your question... right now I don't know what I'm feeling. All I know is that I need to fix things so that Dave doesn't turn out to be a fuck up like me." With that I was nervous; I was expecting her to get upset and angry that I didn't have any intimate feelings for her. But honestly I've never had any feelings for any girl before. It's just how I was.

"I understand... don't worry Dirky, will help ya fix things." I felt relieved at her statement, feeling like we could really go back to being the friends we were.

"Thanks Rox" we soon pulled up to my old house, I took a deep breath before opening my car door and stepping out. I and Roxy walked up the stairs and I opened it with my key. When we walked in, the bodies were gone. But the blood was still there, all over the floor and the couches. Tape outlines their bodies, and my chest felt heavy as I breathed. I felt like something was wrong with me. I couldn't get the memories to leave my head. At this point I must have been breathing loudly, or doing something noticeable; because Roxy had pulled me out of the living room and upstairs while she was talking. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I'm guessing it was along the lines of calm down. Now that I think about it that was my first panic attack. And damn do I wish it could have been the last. She put me in the bathroom, wet a cloth and put it on the back of my neck. She kneeled down in front of me with the hands on my cheeks to get me to look at her. When she went to take off my shades that was when I finally snapped back to reality and held her wrists in my hands ever so lightly.

"Sorry… I'm fine now…" she just gave me a worried look and nodded before standing up. We walked into my room that was the exact way I had left it. Posters on the walls, dirty clothes on the floor, and puppets that I had made hidden everywhere.

We started to pack everything up together. "Hey do you mind finishing up in here while I go get some of Daves' stuff?"

"Go ahead, but I can't promise I won't snoop." She giggled quietly and started scrounging around my possessions. I didn't care that much because I didn't have anything to hide really. I walked into Daves' room, it had pictures of characters he had drawn on the walls. I think one of their names was Jeff. I started to gather all of his clothes first, then some of his cooler toys. I collected almost all of his drawings though. If that kid does anything, I want it to be something he likes. Maybe having his drawings will give him an outlet to express how he is feeling. Damn, what the hell am I saying? I'm not some kind of therapist. I have no clue how kids think or feel. They are more foreign to me than another country.

Once I had gathered Dave's belongings I walked out to the car, doing my best not to look at the bloody mess in the living room. I packed his things in the trunk and then went to my room where Roxy was messing with my turntables. "He knock that off, they aren't toys." She giggled before stepping away from them.

"So I think I got everything important for now."

"Yeah I got all of the stuff that Dave needs"

"So do ya wanna go to my house now?"

"Yeah it's better than here." We gathered my belongings and took them to the car and packed them along with Dave's, and whatever didn't fit just went in the back.

"Hold on I'll be right back." Roxy went into the house, for what she was getting. I probably should have guessed. Right as she walked out of the door with all my parents booze. I sighed as she put them in the back.

By the time we got to her house and got my stuff into her living room where I would be sleeping on the couch it was about 8 pm and I hadn't eaten all day. "Roxy what's for dinner?"

"I donno Rose usually makes me dinner."

"What the hell Rox, why does she make it?"

"Well, because I suck at it."

"Okay then I'll just ask Rose what she wants for dinner." I walked down the short hall way and knocked onto Roses door. "Um Hey, What kind of pizza do you want I'm ordering out for dinner."

"Um… Pineapple will be fine" it was a weird choice but I don't judge. I called the delivery service and soon enough there was 2 large pizzas at the apartment, one was Pineapple, and the other was classic pepperoni. When rose came out of her room she grabbed a slice and started to eat at the table with us. She seemed very mature for her age, and oddly quiet.

After we all ate, Roxy got drunk. And this time I refused to partake, instead I went to bed at about 10:30. It had been a long day, but at least I was out of that damn hospital. Maybe tomorrow will be able to take a hot shower in the morning and start my day off refreshed, but until then I let my thoughts pull me into deep pit of sleep.


	8. day 15

Days as Dirk

Day 15

Okay, so let's just start by me telling you that it wounds don't heal in just a matter of hours. With that being said you may now know why I have skipped to the 15th day. Dirk is now going to start his first day working at that robotics factory. Enjoy!

Your name is Dirk Strider and for the past few days you have been here at the Lalonde house. While Roxy was gone most of the time you spent a lot of time with her younger sister Rose. She was surprisingly smart for her age, and you enjoyed talking to her about her interests. She kept conversation very well and has even been a kind of outlet for you to get over everything going on with what happened. Though she is oddly curious about behaviors, and she isn't the best at pronouncing the bigger words she knew of she was still pretty fucking amazing.

You remember the countless tea parties you two had while Roxy was gone and out of the house. You also remember her asking you to tell her secrets, especially about your eyes. You always told her she would know when she was older. Whenever you played with rose you couldn't help but feel like you should have been doing this with Dave more often before everything happened. It sucks to admit that you have a better relationship with you best friends little sister than you did with your own little sibling. You're starting to feel like shit now that you're thinking about how you never gave the little guy a chance; you just kind of ignored him all the time.

You're now determined to make it all up to him somehow and the first step is getting to your new job on time. You had already called the owner of the business Horuss Zahhak. You think of horses when you think of his first name and horses are awesome, so you're sure he can't be that bad of a guy. You pull into the large factory buildings' parking lot, and step out of your car. Wow there was a lot of smoke coming out of the chimneys. It makes you wonder if it was even safe to go inside, but you ignore your thoughts as you step into the building. At the desk was a beautiful girl with long black hair.

"Hi, my name is Dirk strider. I'm here to see Horuss." She looks you up and down suspiciously.

"Hello mister Strider, you can call me Aradia. Mr. Zahhak has been expecting you. Please take the elevator to your left to the 5th floor. While in the elevator please take the time to put on one of the gas masks inside of the elevator. Secure and tighten the straps to prevent any foul outside air from entering the secure facial mask. By stepping into the elevator, you are agreeing that our company is not responsible for any accidents that may or may not happen to you in the upper or the lower levels of the facility. Thank you and have a nice day Mr. Strider." You just kind of stood there staring at her. That was creepy, but you really need this job. If it pays half as well as that old bat said it does, and then these risks are worth it.

You do as the creepy lady says and enter the elevator, inside were some plain black gas masks. You take your shades off. Then grab a gas mask and put it over your face making sure it's on properly, there is no way you're going to die in this building today. You feel nervous as the elevator starts going down instead of up. You think you pressed the wrong button but no, you pressed the right one. You guess that down is the only way to go.

When you get to the 5th lower level the atmosphere has changed drastically, the light in the elevator goes red, and when the doors open nothing but smoke is seen until your eyes adjust. You step out of the elevator and you start to see sparks, from men welding metal together. Soon your eyes completely adjust and it's basically an assembly crew. The temperature is 20 times hotter than it was in the lobby. You think about how much cooler it should be because you are under ground, and then think of how hot it would be if this floor was above ground. You look around, trying not to get in anyone's way. You stop someone and ask them where to find Horuss and they point you to a door that had a yellow flashing light on it.

You walk over to the door stepping over large extension cords. You open the door and you find yourself in a white room with vents on the ground and ceiling. You're guessing it's to get rid of the bad air let in by anyone who steps in here. Right now you are in a hall way, on the other side is another door, your guessing that is his office or something. You walk past the vents, taking off your gas mask and fixing your hair before sliding on your amazing shades. When you open the door you see nothing but stairs to the left of you, so with nowhere else to go you follow them. Walking up each step makes the room at the top of the steps look brighter and brighter. When you reach the room that is at the top of the stairs you see two men standing in front of a large screen displayed on the right wall. The screen has what seemed to be a chart, maybe it was their workers efficiency or their sales some business shit like that.

"Um, I'm looking for Horuss Zahhak. I'm Dirk Strider." When you speak, the two look over at you curiously. One of them was wearing rectangle shades, while the other was wearing goggles.

"Oh mister strider my brother and I were expecting you." Horuss walks over to you and shakes your hand. They were both tall; one of them looked to be a lot stronger than the other though. They were both dark skinned, and both looked to be intelligent. "Come over here." You did as he said, and walked with him over to a glass wall that looked over the assembly area you had just seen. "This is where you will be working. You will be welding, shaping, and spraying these sheets of thick metal with various chemicals to make it strong enough to last for years, and these metal parts will become the vessels for our new developing robotic technology. This is our lowest level of working; this is the starting point for all of our robots. It only makes sense for you to start here as well. It's the most dangerous part of the process for obvious reasons, but it is the only job I can offer you."

You look down at all of the different stations, the caution tape lines everywhere. It has become obvious that this job has no health insurance benefits, and any accidents that may happen here are left ignored by the company. You wish you had other, safer options but right now this is what you've got. You watch the men and women below working for a bit longer before giving your response to Horuss. "Okay, I'm in." you really hope you won't regret this decision.

"Good! Equis quickly call up English to get this young man started." You raise a brow to the name, as if you have heard it before but you quickly shake the thought. Equis nods and calls his name from the intercom. "Now quick get your mask on because right when he gets here it's on to work, time is technology you know!" You are 100% certain that isn't how the saying goes but whatever. You put your gas mask on after removing your shades. You're glad that the gas mask is tinted.

Not soon after you have secured the gas mask you see the English guy that they had called up. He had dark black hair, and was wearing a green scull looking gas mask. It looked pretty damn awesome.

"You asked for me sir?" this English guy had a pretty thick old English accent that was almost… Australian? You guess that's how he got his name.

"Please Show Dirk here the ropes, he is our newest repla- worker." You can't help but to get a bit pissed at his slip of tongue.

"Ah, hello Dirk my name is Jake English. It's Mighty nice to meet you." he held his hand out for you to shake it. It takes you a moment to register what he wants you to do but after a moment of extremely awkward silence you shake his hand and nod. You can't help but to find his name super familiar but you just can't remember where you have heard it.

"….. Uh oh, sorry …. Um hi." Wow way to go dumbass, you really know how to make a good first impression. Jake shakes your hand cautiously

"Well… Anyway, let's get going so I can show you all of those ropes..." he said trying to be as enthusiastic as possible. You can tell it's going to be a very long shitty day. You follow him down to the work area and you walk to the far end of the assembly line. "So this is step one." He starts off by walking over to a pile of thick metal, grabbing it and taking it over to what looks to be a row of body shaped molds. " ok once you have your metal, you start the molding process its hard at first but I suggest starting with the torso, then arm, thigh, forearm, calf, head, feet, and finally hands. But it is best to get each piece completely finished then assemble." He sets the metal, onto a chest piece mold. He continues by grabbing a blow torch and heating up the metal starting in the middle. "So you should start in the middle and work your way out when heating, it's just easier that way. Once the metal is red, grab your hammer and start hitting the metal into place with the mold." You watch him shape and mold the metal. You can't help but to think how amazing his arms are, just look at that strength and form. Its feels weird to admit it but he is a good looking guy, you know you haven't seen his face but damn. You didn't realize how bad you were zoning out until Jake was trying to get your attention back.

"Oh sorry, no I got what you were saying." You said with no actual clue what he had really said.

"Okay, well follow me to the metal cutter." He leads you over to the large machine against the right wall near the molding stations. "You enter in the piece you have molded." He selected the chest, and the machine rotates a weal of molds until the chest piece is found. "When the light is green you open up the safety glass, and set you molded metal onto the mold, close and lock the glass. Hit the blue button and stand behind the caution tape." We move behind the tape and the machine starts to cut out the chest piece from the extra metal using a type of laser saw thing. "The laser emits high radiation levels and it is only safe to be near the cutter once the light goes green again. Too much radiation can kill you, so make sure you're always behind the line." You nod at the dark haired guy next to you.

Once the light went green he walked over, opened up the glass and used one of the heat gloves next to the machine to pick up the metal, and puts it into a big bucket of water that was next to the machine. After he is sure that it has cooled down he takes the metal out of the water and then over to the acid bath. "Okay this is where things get tricky; you need to do this step as many times as it takes for the metal to look almost silver." You nod and he starts the process by hanging the metal by some chains that looked as if this wasn't their first dip, he uses a remote to control the small scale crane that held the metal to move it over to the different acid baths. "The first one is the strongest; it's to get rid of the initial layers of impurities." He lowers the chest piece completely into the acid. "You leave it in for only 60 seconds no more and no less." After a minuet he takes the metal out and over slightly to the second acid bath. "His one is a lot less harsh and makes the meal shine a bit more. This one you keep in for 30 seconds. "After the thirty seconds, you put it in this last bath witch strips the acids off of the metal so it is safe to handle with human hands you let it stay in there for 90 seconds." When the time is up he brings the metal back, and takes it back to the first step of this whole process. "Basically you keep doing all of those steps until you're ready to weld two pieces together."

"Okay, I think I got the hang of this now."

"Jolly good! Would you like to take this moment to go to the break and grab ourselves some crisps?"

"You mean chips?"

"Hah well yes"

"Okay, sure ." Jake leads you out of the foggy assembly room to the elevator and once the elevator vents filter out all of the dirty chemical air the light at the top of the door goes from red to green. Jake quickly takes off his gas mask and you do the same, keeping your eyes closed until your shades are safely on your face. It looks like Jake also has glasses that he is now sliding on his nose. Jakes face was very manly, a defined jaw line that had just a mall amount of facial hair growing along it. He looked to be right about your age. He had slightly bucked teeth and his hair seemed to be messy from the gas mask.

"Are you okay dirk, your face is a bit red." You cough at his comment.

"Ahem! Yeah I'm fine it's just really hot down there." Okay you saved it for now.

"yeah that's true!" when the elevator reached the lobby floor you set your gas mask back where you had got it from, and walked with Jake a crossed the room passed Aradia who you noticed Jake winked at, but she just glared at him. Walked into a large cafeteria looking room and there were lots of vending machines, even some coffee makers, and 2 microwaves.

"Wow this place looks nice."

"Yeah it is, there used to be 3 microwaves but Aradia smashed one, just went completely crazy one day. She didn't get fired because she is kind of Equis' girlfriend though."

"Oh wow, she sounds crazy."

"Yeah she can be straight up nuts"

Your conversation with Jake went on the entire half hour, you two exchanged cell phone numbers and chum handles for pester chum. You and he really hit it off, and it was cool having a friend that you worked with.

After your lunch break you went on to do everything Jake had taught you and finished about half of a robot. When a loud whistle blew everyone started to walk out of the facility. When you asked Jake what it meant he let you know that was the end of the day signal. Everyone gets to go home.

It is now 3pm, and your shift is over. You're so exhausted; you never thought that this job would be as physically demanding as it is. You get into your car and start the drive back to the Lalondes house.

The first thing you did when you got home was fall onto the couch face down. You mussels were aching, you just wanted to go to sleep but a certain little blonde girl has been waiting for you to get home and have a tea party with her. When she taps your shoulder and asks you if you want to play now, it was so cute there was no way you could deny her. You force yourself off of the couch, to start making their tea. The things you do for cute little kids.


	9. day 15 part 2

Days as Dirk

Day 15 Part 2

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you just got done having a tea party with the world's nosiest little girl. You really with you could just lay down on the couch and rest your aching muscles but, you stink like the factory you were just at and rose made it a point to tell you how stinky you were. Little does she know that once you're in the shower it takes forever for you to get out? You take a deep breath and then groan as you stretch and stand up off of the couch. Maybe some hot water will make you feel better.

Right before you get to the door of the bathroom Roxy busts through the front door. "Honey, I'm home!" she giggles, and you know she is referring to you.

"Hey Rox, I was just about to hop in the shower." she walks over to you and puts a hand on your chest.

"Can I join ya" she winks and you just stare at her.

"…No." She frowns and punches your chest lightly.

"What's the matter with you, a beautiful girl asks to get all hot and steamy and naked with you and you just say NO! Are you gay or somethin Strider?" she pouts at you and for some reason there's a lump in your throat you just can swallow.

"Roxy, knock it off. Rose is home." That's the only thing you can think of quick enough to give your actions a good reason behind them.

"Oh, I see how it is. You'll let me suck yo-"you don't stick around to hear the rest of that, and instead you go into the bathroom, and shut the door. After locking the door Roxy bangs on it. "I'm not done with you Strider." You turn on the faucet.

"What? Can't hear you over the water." You hear her groan and walk away from the door. With that you turn off the faucet and look into the mirror. Your face still has some scratches and light bruises. You slide off your shades and rub the bridge of your nose, no matter how much you wear those things they still make your nose sore after a few hours. Slowly and carefully your shirt comes off. Your chest is a mess, dark bruises, cuts, and wrapped bullet holes.

You slowly start to unravel the bandage from your body. As your get closer and closer to your wounds it starts to sting. Once it's off you just stare at your chest in the mirror. Everything else just seems to go away. It's just you and your wounds that were inflicted by the one person you hated the most. You start to zone out; the only sound you can focus on is the quick beat of your heart. It's getting faster and faster. Your start to feel pressure in your chest. You can't breathe, but you also can't seem to get your eyes away from the mirror. You start to see your own expression change from that of someone calm to the face of pure panic. Looking into your eyes you stumble back and sit on the edge of the tub, breathing in fast and deep. You grip the tub tightly and sit on the floor. Your can't seem to steady your breathing, you wonder how you're even breathing right now. You run your hands through your pale blonde hair slightly gripping it in the process. Your eyes shoot over to the door when you hear someone knock on it.

"Hey, Mr. Strider can you take your shower quick so the water is warm for my bath tonight." Those words… so similar to the words you heard that morning from Dave. Those words pushed you over the edge. You don't know when you started crying exactly, but its happening and you can't stop it. So you decide to just let it happen. The thoughts of your little brother and how happy he used to be fill your mind. The Thoughts of, when he would ask to hang out with you and you would tell him no every time. When he would ask for your help with some asshole kids who picked on him and you just let it happen every time. You're such a dick, what makes you think he even wants to live with you. You take a deep breath, you want to punch something, someone. You feel so pathetic sitting on the floor fucking crying and feeling sorry for yourself. You bite your lip and start to pull yourself together. Sitting back up on the edge of the tub, elbows on your thighs and head hanging between your legs.

You stand up, and avoid looking at the mirror at all costs. You turn on the water for the shower to hot, and peel off your pants and boxers before stepping in and closing your eyes as the water lightly massages your chest. The sound of a hot shower, the feeling of steam rolling on your skin, and the ever so light sting of hot water as it makes your pale skin turn pink. There is nothing that relaxes you more than this. Turning your back to the water and leaning against the cold shower wall.

The time you take in your showers, is time you take to forget about everything bad that has happened. Ever since you were younger, every time your dad would get angry and hit you, or spit his hateful words in your face. A hot shower was the perfect way to let it all melt away if only for an hour or so.

You start to wash your hair doing your best to keep the shampoo suds out of your wounds just in case. You let the water wash over your face and pour a small amount of body wash that was orange peel and honey suckle scented into the palm of your hand. You rub the sweet smelling soap on to your arms, then your shoulders, neck, and abdomen. You let the water rinse the suds away, and you recall how your day has gone so far.

Working and meeting Jake, he had a really nice smile. They way he presented himself so confidently, and how toned he is. Your hand starts to drift to your now hardening member, and your face gets a bit pink. Your head fills up with these thoughts of him, and what it would be like to get close to him. Your hand starts pumping faster. His body looked so tough but you can't help but to think that his skin would be soft. You bite on your lip as a grunt slides past your teeth. What would happen if he and you strife and he pinned you down; looking at you with that slightly bucked toothed smile. What if he leaned in closer and-. With that last thought pushing you over board you let out a breath you didn't even know you were holding, making a semi audible and deeply pleasured sound escape as you cum.

You breathe a bit deep as the evidence washes down the drain of the bath tub. You soon come to realize that you just did that to the thought of another man. You grit your teeth and shut off the water. You carefully get yourself dried off making sure your chest is looking good. Then you slide on a shirt and then your pants and boxers before putting on your shades and walking out to the living room.

"It's about time ya got outta there; it's been like two hours." Roxy was slurring her words, and waving a martini glass in the air at you.

"Sorry I lost track of time." You sit on your couch and next to Roxy and look around for where you set your phone. "Have you seen my phone any where?"

"Oh yea, it was ringin and buzzin like the whole time you were in there. I think it's on the kitcn err kitchlin... fuck it. The table thingy."

"thanks." You go the kitchen table and pick up your cell phone checking the missed texts.

GT: Hey Dirk, it's Jake.

GT: we met at the factory today, remember?

GT: I suppose you wouldn't happen to be up for hanging out later tonight.

GT: I guess you're busy, so I'll catch you at a better time.

Fuck what time is it. 6:15 good you still have some time to text him back and hang out. You have 3 more messages

CC: HEY, IT'S KARKAT

CC: YO, DOUCHEBAG ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE.

CC: IF YOU DON'T RESPOND TO ME I SWARE TO FUCK STRIDER ILL KICK YOUR ASS, NURSE YOU BACK TO HEALTH AND KICK YOUR ASS AGAIN!

Oh wow that's a great way to start a conversation. You message Jake first.

TT: hey dude, sorry I was in the shower.

GT: wow mighty long shower.

TT: yeah, I lost track of time.

TT: but anyway do you want to hang out still.

GT: yeah I'm still up for it!

TT: don't worry I'm all primped and groomed for you.

TT: so where do you want to meet up?

GT: Actually do you mind picking me up at my flat?

TT: sure no problems just give me the address

He gives you the address, and you find the route on your laptop before towel drying your hair a bit. While you're still getting ready you text back the grumpy nurse.

TT: hey sorry I was showering.

CC: IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU TEXTED ME BACK.

CC: IT'S BEEN AN HOUR AND A HALF SINCE I FIRST MESSAGED YOU

CC: ARE YOU ALWAYS THIS MUCH OF A DICK?!

TT: its pronounced Dirk*

TT: sorry, I just lost track of the time and cleaning up my wounds didn't help.

CC: WELL… AT LEAST YOU'RE CLEANING THEM AND THEY ARENT INFECTED OR ANY SHIT LIKE THAT.

TT: yeah, they are healing well. Now that they are closed up I'm going to keep them out of the bandages for a few hours tonight.

CC: OKAY, WELL THAT'S ALL I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT. IVE GOT SHIT TO DO AND IVE WAISTED ENOUGH OF MY TIME TENDING TO YOUR ASS.

TT: well thanks I guess

CC: YOU'RE FUCKING WELCOME.

You tell Roxy you're going out, and then head down to your car. When you're inside you follow the directions Jake's Apartment where you can see him waiting for you. You tap the horn and wave at him; he smiles and gets into the car.

"Hello chap!" gosh he is so dorky.

"Sup?"

"Well I was thinking we could go get some pizza. There's an awesome place right down the road here." He points in the direction he wants you to go so you start driving. "So do your showers always take so long?"

"Yeah, it seems that they always end up being longer than expected."

"Well at least your hygienic" he laughs at his comment and you just nod. When you find the pizza place you park close by and walk with him towards the entrance "oh hold on, there's a liquor store right there. Do you want to get something for later?" you raise a brow at this statement kind of feeling nervous.

"No need there's plenty of alcohol at the place I'm staying. We can just stop by there later."

"Sweet, well then let's get some pizza to go. After that we will get that and go to my place and you can stay the night. We will go to work together tomorrow morning." Wow that escalated quickly. You just went from a friendly get together to spending the night. You suspect that he just needs a ride to work tomorrow and is kind of using you for that, but it won't hurt if you play along.

"Sounds good to me." You get the pizza and do as he suggested, going to Roxy's grabbing a bottle of whatever the fuck was there and going to his place. When you went inside it looked really empty as if he had just moved there. It was a studio apartment with a mattress on the ground, boxes lined against the walls. A small closet at the door way, a kitchen at the far end of the apartment, and the bathroom was on the right next to the door. You step in and kick off your shoes.

"Sorry about the mess." He set the pizza on the ground and in what looked to be arranged as the living room portion of the apartment. And you sat down on the other side of the pizza box. You both start eating. "So strider, what's up with those sun glasses?"

"My shades?" Jake nods. "Well, because they are cool in and ironic way."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No."

"Then why else?"

"My eyes are sensitive to light" yeah right and also sensitive to the judgments of others. You take a bite of your pizza crust.

"Oh, so what color are they." Fuck, ow you should have expected that but because you didn't you just bit your cheek and now the taste of blood and pizza is all you can think of while you should be thinking of what to tell him

"It doesn't matter." wow way to go now you sound like a dick.

"Of course it does."

"Hey why don't we play a game? We take a shot for every wrong guess you make about my eye color." You can see that has made him smile. He goes into the kitchen and grabs two cups. Meanwhile you open the bottle of orange cream vodka; seriously what is it with Rox and vodka. You guess it's just her choice of poison. Jake sits down and you pour the both of you a shot.

"Okay first guess, Blue."

"Nope." You and Jake both throw back the first shot.

"Alright… Green?"

"Not that either." You both drink. Jake looks a bit stumped but there are still a few more normal eye colors for him to guess.

"Hazel?" you shake your head. "Shucks!" you smirk and take another shot. Each time Jake drinks you can see that he isn't so used to it. He makes a face each time and it's actually kind of cute.

"Give up?"

"Never! Are they brown?"

"Sorry, but no." another shot.

"Umm… green?" you chuckle a bit.

"Dude you already guessed that." You can tell now that the alcohol is starting to get to him. It's taking longer for him to say what he is trying to say, and you can tell that you're feeling some of the effects now too. You both down another shot.

"Let's play a different game."

"Like what?"

"Um… let's play never have I ever!"

"Dude that game is for fourteen year olds."

"Oh well let's just play. I'll start" his British accent is getting thicker and you assume your Texan accent is showing through a bit too but you don't really care at the moment. "Okay if you have done what I say then you drinks. If you haven't then I drink." You nod. "Okay, I haven't ever driven a car." You drink, because obviously you own a car and just drove around town with him.

"Um, I've never had a girlfriend." Jake laughs a bit after drinking.

"Are you serious? Never?" you nod once more. "Kids that looked and acted as cool as you would get all the girls!"

"Well, I guess I could have a girlfriend I just choose not to." Jake shrugs.

"I've never… been arrested." You shrug at him.

"Sorry dude drink up." He follows the rules and drinks. "I've never… Had a crush on a girl." To your surprise Jake doesn't drink to this one and he just shrugs at you. You then take a shot because hey, you're not one to go against the rules no matter how childish the game.

"I've never worn pointy sun glasses." You smirk and take another shot.

"I've never wanted to kiss another guy." It took a moment but Jake reluctantly swallowed another shot.

"So you have wanted to kiss another guy?"

"Well, once…" his face is getting pink and you can't help but to think refer back to what had happened in the shower earlier.

"Can I ask who?" you get a bit closer to him. Jakes face is now bright red and he looks at you, even though you're wearing shades you feel like your eyes are locked. When Jake looks down almost nervously, your alcohol educed self does something stupid.


	10. day 15 part 3

Days as dirk

Day 15 Part 3

Hey guys sorry for the long wait and shortish chapter compared to my other chapters. But I hope this was worth the wait and keeps you guessing!

Your name is Dirk Strider and you have just done something extraordinarily stupid. You are currently drunk and talking to Jake English your talking to him and even flirting a bit... it was weird. He and you were getting very close, close enough to kiss even. You are were going to do it but right before you could your cell phone rang and caught you by surprise making you jump and spill your drink on yourself. Currently there is vodka seeping into your just now healing bullet wounds and you quickly get up and hold your soaked shirt away from your chest.

"SHIT! Shit shit shit." At this point you're are pacing and circling around in his small apartment. "I'm so stupid. I'm stupid. I'm the stupidest piece of stupid that ever stupided." You walk to the bathroom and take off the alcohol doused shirt and put it on the counter your wounds are irritated, red, and stinging. Jake follows you a bit concerned. Your cell phone is still ringing from the other room but you are way too focused on getting cleaned up to try to answer. You wet one of the hand towels in the sink and use it to wash the vodka off of your chest.

"Oh my... Dirk are you okay there? How did you get those wounds?" Jake stairs at your chest. You can't help but to feel like you would rather he be staring at your eyes. These wounds are way more embarrassing for you.

"Yeah I'm fine, and Let's Just say it was an unexpected adventure." Jake takes the towel and sits up on the counter and he starts to clean your wound for you. You notice he is wobbling a bit so you put your hands on his sides to steady him. Jakes face is flushed but you can't tell if it's because of you or because of the alcohol.

"I like adventures, but it seems like you had quite a bad experience here." You nod and hiss a bit as he touches a sensitive spot. "Oh sorry" his movements become a bit gentler. "I think these wounds will make great battle scars. Ladies love battle scars, its sexy" he chuckles to himself.

"Hah yeah, I'm sure they will." Jake finishes cleaning you up and you two were back to looking up at each other. Jake leans close to you and you lean as well, jakes arms find their way around your neck and pull you down into a kiss you can't say you weren't expecting.

Jakes lips were a bit rough but softer than you had expected them to be. Jakes tongue licked your bottom lip and in return you nibbled it softly before letting it go into your mouth. Jake grabbed at your shirt needingly your chests pressed together and you picked him up off of the bathroom counter. He broke the kiss and started licking and sucking on your neck. You go to the bed and lay Jake on his back; you hover over top of him for a moment before continuing your previously broken kiss. Your body felt hot and excited. It was even worse when you gripped jakes hips and pulled him closer to yours. Jake moaned into your mouth and you grunted quietly. The sound of Jake moaning was enough to push you over the edge. You want to rip his clothes off and ravage him just to hear it again.

You pull off jakes shirt; his body is at its peak of fitness. You grin but right before you got the chance to do anything more you hear the door open and a small gasp escape the mouth of someone who you can't see. "JAKE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" You look over to see a girl whom was wearing blue lipstick and had shoulder length black hair. She was wearing a blue and black dress and had on white knee high socks. Her glasses were also blue and she looked pissed.

You look back down at Jake who looks like he was staring into the face of death. "Aranea… I-"

"Who the fuck is this?" the points at you and you evidently get off of Jake and grab an extra shirt you had packed for the sleep over

"His name is Dirk... and he was staying the night." Jakes voice shrunk as he sat up. Aranea glares at you from behind and you put on your shirt.

"You've been drinking Vodka? Really Jake? "She picks up the almost empty bottle and shakes it. "You're not old enough to drink. Did you know that Mr. Dirk? Did you know you were giving Booze to a minor." She said acting as if you were some irresponsible 30 year old man seducing a 12 year old.

"Yeah I did know. We are the same age." You say with a bit of bite. She glares at you even more.

"All the fucking better. Jake Not only did you cheat on me but your drunk and you did it with a douche like him" you roll your eyes. And Jake bites his lip nervously. Processing all of this must be difficult for him. You had no clue he had a girlfriend. "I can't believe you even like men!" she yells. This whole situation is too much for you to handle you pick up your phone and your bag of clothes.

"I should leave…"

"Yes you should leave!" Aranea barked at you. Jake looked at you and mouthed the word sorry. You leave the apartment. You check your phone and see that karkat had called you. You call him back.

"So you have finally decided to call me back." He grumbled at you.

"Yeah sorry about that did you need something?" your words were still a bit slurred

"N-N-no... I just … it was an accident. I called you on accident and I wanted to know if you would try to call back…" Karkats' voice was a bit nervous.

"Okay, well. Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Do you have a car?"

"Yeah why?"

"Can you come pick me up and let me stay at your place tonight?" karkat was silent for a moment.

"Yeah whatever, where the fuck are you." you give karkat the address and sit on the curb next to your car.

When karkat gets there he is wearing red and black plaid pajama pants and a black t-shirt. You get in the car. "Thanks"

"So why the fuck weren't you home?"

"It's a long story can I tell you tomorrow when I get adjusted to everything that just happened?" you look out of the window.

"Fuck, fine but you have to tell me!" you nod and when karkat parks at his place you get out and follow him inside.

"Thanks by the way. For letting me stay over here."

"Yeah fine whatever, your sleeping on the damn couch." You nod and put your stuff down on the couch. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I'm starving." Karkat opens the fridge and brings out some of his left over's

"I just made it before I left so it's still warm even though it was in the fridge." Karkat makes you a plate, and you sit down at the table. He sets the plate down in front of you and sits a crossed from you. "So... I know it's none of my business but who was that girl that you left with the last day you were at the hospital."

"She is my friend Roxy we are kind of like brother and sister in a weird way. She has a crush on me but I'm more focused on getting all this murder shit straightened out." Karkat nods.

"So you and here aren't a thing?"

"No, we aren't. I'm just living with her for the moment." Karkat nods and looks down slightly. "What about you, have any hot nurses or doctors in your sights?" Karkat scoffs.

"Do I honestly look like the type of person who wants that kind of thing in my life?" karkat scowls at you with his usual plastered grumpy face.

"No not really. But hell you might be. Just because you don't seem it doesn't mean you don't want to have something like that." Karkat blushed and you can't help but to feel like that was his situation.

"Shut up Strider…" you chuckle to yourself and smile a bit.

"Alright as you wish Mr. grumpy pants." Karkat rolls his eyes and takes away your empty plate and places it in the sink. "So do you want to watch a movie or something before bed?" Karkats' eyes light up.

"What Kind of move, I've got lots of movies. Mostly rom-coms, But I have a few Plain old comedies …" he keeps going on and on and on about Romantic comedies and listing off the movies that he owns. "So which one do you want to watch?"

"Well which one is your favorite?" Karkat grabs the movie hitch as you sit on one side of the couch. He puts it into the DVD Player and sits on the other side of the couch and uses the blanket that was lying on the back of the couch to cover him up. He turns off the small light that was on next to him and the both of you watch the movie.

To be honest you weren't expecting your night to end up like this. You aren't even paying attention to the move as much as you're thinking about what had happened at jakes. You and him might have gone really far if his girlfriend hadn't come home and yelled at the both of you. The biggest thing that is bothering you is that you're starting to think that you may be Bi-sexual and have a thing for Jake. But now that you know he is supposed to be straight and is in a relationship that may have ended tonight you better keep your distance from him for a while.

In the midst of your deep thought didn't realize that the smaller male who was on the other side of the couch had made his way to sit right next to you and is now leaning on your arm. Now that you have noticed you lift your arm and put it around him. You didn't think that your arm was as comfortable as the side of your chest. The smaller man tensed up a bit before getting comfortable and continuing to watch the movie. You have to admit that karkat is pretty cute for a grump.

You end up falling asleep watching that movie with karkat cuddling. It was a good way to end such a crazy night. Though you aren't looking forward to going to work tomorrow; you are looking forward to waking up with someone next to you for once.


	11. day 16

Days as dirk

Day 16

**Double chapter today, ive uploaded day 15 pt 3 and day 16 in celebration of Johns Birthday! happy 413 everyone!**

Your name is dirk strider and you are asleep on your friend Karat's couch. You just woke up to the lovely smell of French toast being cooked and you can hear karkat humming to himself. You stand up and stretch before walking over to the happy nurse.

"Good morning" Karkat stops humming and glances back at you.

"Morning, how did you sleep last night?" karkat keeps cooking and you sit down at the table.

"I slept really well. My chest hurts though..." karkat turns off the stove and sets two plates down on the table. Each had French toast and fruit on the side.

"I'll look at it after breakfast; do you remember anything from last night?" Karkat starts cutting up his French toast. And you start trying to get past the fuzzy parts of your memory to remember what had happened.

"I remember getting kicked out of a friend's house… I can't really remember what for. But I remember drinking and watching a movie with you. Um… other than that nothing really." You start to eat you delicious breakfast.

"Oh okay." Karkat eats as well and you sip some orange juice that he had set out for you. "Do you need ride to work?"

"Nah just to the place you picked me up from so I can get my car"

"Alright... well its 5:30 am right now. When do you need to go?"

"In like 20 min should be fine." You scarf down the rest of your food. "Be right back I'm going to get dressed. " You go and get your bag of belongings and go to the bathroom where you got dressed into some fresh clothes. Karkat knocks on the door 2 min later.

"I should look at your chest now." You open the door and let him in before sitting on the toilet seat so that karkat can see everything. "What the hell did you do to it? It's starting to get infected. "

"I wish I could remember it was fine after I showered yesterday." Karkat gets out the first aid kit from the cabinet under the sink and starts to clean you wound. You wait patiently. "Thanks "karkat nodded

"Your hopeless you know that? You need to be more careful! If you hadn't seen me this morning the infection could have killed you!" karkat raises his voice and you feel your being scolded by a parent.

"I'm sorry... I'll try harder not to get myself in those situations."

"You fucking better!" karkat snapped and then left the bathroom to get dressed into his scrubs. You get up and put your shirt back on. You go to the living room and sit on the couch waiting for karkat to get done getting dressed. "You ready?" karkat asks as he walks out of his bedroom.

"Yeah I'm ready. "You stand up and walk out the door with karkat and follow him to his car. It was silent as he drove and you mostly just looked out the window.

When karkat stopped at jakes house he locked the car doors to make sure you didn't leave before he could give you another ear full. "Okay dipshit, before you go off and damage yourself more just know I'm calling tonight to get the full detailed description of how your wounds are doing. And this time you better fucking answer me the first time I call asshole." You nod and thank him one more time before getting out of the car and watching him drive away.

You debate whether or not you should knock on Jakes door and ask him whether or not he remembers why he was kicked out of his house so suddenly. But before you decided you see Jake walk out of his house and when he sees you his face goes red and he frowns slightly. "Hey man…" you say feeling a bit awkward.

"Hello Dirk... "Jake walks over to you hesitantly. "You off to work?"

"Yeah do you need a ride? I don't mind."

"Well… okay." You and Jake get into the car. The mood was tense and awkward. But you decide to break the silence while driving.

"Hey I have no clue what happened exactly last night I don't even know why I had to leave." Jake swallows.

"I didn't really remember either until my girlfriend told me this morning… I'm not sure you want to know." You make a confused look.

"Dude just tell me, how bad could it be?" Jake takes a deep breath.

"Well from what I was told and what I can remember she walked in on us… like ….. Romantically… we were snogging… and our shirts were off… and I guess I cheated on her with you which is weird because I'm not gay or anything. I was drunk and not in the right mind. You understand right, I handsome guy like you, probably gets a whole lot of chicks." You feel you heart sink a bit as he tells you what happened. The only thing you can make your self do is laugh awkwardly.

"Hah…. Hahahahah. Oh wow crazy night. And yeah I can't believe that happened. And yeah… I can't get the ladies off of me man. Maybe one day I'll teach you some tricks but nah I m totally straight. No doubt about it. Hahahaha…." Jake sighs in relief and laughs with you.

"Well that's a relief, hopefully I can explain to my girlfriend that it was all just a big misunderstanding and you're straight too." Jake is feeling a lot more relaxed but you are starting to panic a bit but you got to play it cool. You keep thinking to yourself that you need to chill. Your cool, nothing's wrong be that cool guy he sees you as. Relax its fine. It's okay. You drive up to the factory and walk into the building

"Hey ill meet you down there I got to take a piss." Jake nods and you go to the bathroom locking the door and you start to breathe heavy. Your all too familiar with these feelings your chest hurts you can't stop thinking. You lean against the door and close your eyes gripping onto your hair. "Fuck… fuck... fuck…." You try to focus on one thought and one thought only. Dave, no you get too emotional. Mom? No that was a bad idea it's getting worse. Music… music and robots… building things... keeping busy. You start to feel better as you think of some rap lyrics to yourself to calm down. And it's actually working. After a Minuit you stand up and leave the bathroom. All you want to do is get working and keep yourself busy.

You head down to the work floor and you start making the rest of the parts to the robot you were making last time. You feel normal and more relaxed now. This job was tough but it's something you felt very comfortable doing. You feel like you're actually good at your job.

By the time you lunch break was done you had all the pieces ready to be welded together. You went up to the mess hall and got yourself a bag of cheetos and some coke before sitting down at a round table by yourself.

Just like you had expected Jake sits a crossed from you.

"Hey, how was your first day working on your own?"

"It was pretty cool, productive, filled with labor. The usual" Jake laughed at your description.

"Well that's good. So do you have your eyes set on anyone in particular yet?" Jake nudged you're a bit and raised his eye bowls.

"Not really" you shrug and eat your cheetos.

"Oh I see your going to wait for the girls to come to you. Do you see that hottie right there?" He points to a girl with two long braids wearing crop top and baggy pants.

"Yes Jake I'm not blind"

"Well isn't she hot? She looks like your type."

"I didn't know I had a type."

"Well why you don't go say hi to her. Show her that Strider Charm." Jake winks at you.

"Ya 'know I would but I'm really not interested in having a work place romance."

"Alright, alright strider. I'll let you go this time but this isn't over." Jake smirks and you just keep eating.

When your lunch break was over you went right back to work and by the end of the day you had built your first robot. It was a good feeling to have finished making the robot. You drove Jake home and then went back to your house. It was about 3pm when you got home.

"Hye Dirky! Welcome home" Roxy giggled. "Say you wanna go to a club with me tonight?"

"I'm not old enough to go to a club."

"Tits okay I know da bouncer! I can get ya in!" you sigh "Dirt I'm not leavin ya alone till ya come with me."

"Alright alright FINE but its only three pm so let's go at like 6 okay."

"Ayyy Okay with me striper "Roxy giggles and skips off to her bedroom to pick out an outfit. Who knows how long that will take her?

You sit down on the bed and turn on the TV watching my little ponies for about an hour. At some point rose has joined you and she starts asking you questions.

"Why do you watch this show?"

"Because I like it. And ponies are awesome" you glance down at her.

"Are you sure you don't watch it because you can't be a kid anymore." You just stare at her for a moment.

"Yeah I'm sure, It's just a really good show have you watched it before?"

"Not other than right now, I find it to be for little kids. And I don't think I'm the person that the show wants to watch it" you understand what she means. But her analysis of you is just a bit creepy for a little girl. Is it really that obvious to her that you have child hood issues?

"Okay smarty pants." You huff and cross your arms dramatically and Rose giggles at you.

Rose goes off to do whatever little girls do in their spare time. Your petty sure that Roxy and Rose's parents are coming to pick up rose for the weekend and that's why Roxy wants to go out to this club.

You decide to nap a bit before you are dragged out to be social. You lay down on the couch with your hands behind your head and start to doze off to bed.


	12. day 16 part 2

Days as dirk

Day 16 pt 2

Your name is Dirk Strider and you are currently driving with Roxy Lalonde in the passenger seat of your car singing and dancing in her seat as you drive to go to a club with her. The song playing is 'bubble gum Bitch' by Marina and the diamonds. You follow Roxy's directions to the club, and park at a nearby parking lot. You both walk to the door of the club and at the door is a tall man, who was dressed quite nicely. He has a Mohawk that had red dyed tips. Roxy winks at the bouncer and he nods letting her and you pass by him with ease.

"So did you have to like sleep with him to get you to let you in?" you smirk at her.

"No sillie I jus had ta know his son and be his friend. Guys kinda shy and crippled."

"Okay, well we are in so what do you wanna do?"

"I'm gonna get a drink! Ya want one?"

"No, I have to drive us home." Roxy shrugs and walks to the bar; catching the eye of a guy whom was sitting at the bar. They start talking and you get yourself a seat at a small booth on the wall opposite of the bar. You sit there a while and a few girls approach you and you tell them you're waiting for Roxy and they leave you alone. When Roxy comes back and sits a crossed from you she has the biggest smile.

"OGM strider I got his numbr." She giggles and smiles.

"What's his name?"

"… I… don't know but I'll call him later and ask!" you roll your eyes behind your shades and sigh deeply.

"Alright, well-"You see karkat walk through the door. He is with a tall guy who has long messy black hair and an out of it grin on his face; his arm was around Karkats shoulder. They sit at a table diagonal and a crossed the room from you. The larger of the two reaches over and puts his hand on top of karkats. Roxy waves her had in front of your face and you go back to looking at her.

"Earth to Strider! What are you looking at?!"

"Oh shit sorry, never mind what I was going to say I forget what it was." You glance back over at karkat who is looking at the hand on top of his. For some reason you're starting to feel… Hurt? Maybe you feel Angry, or just upset? You have no clue why you're feeling this way but you also think that karkat looks good when he isn't wearing scrubs.

"O...Okay, Well im gonna go dance. Don't wait up!" Roxy pats your back as she walks past you and you just nod and then check your phone.

INBOX

Jake: 8 new messages, 6:32 pm

Karkat: last message, yesterday 10:45 pm

Roxy: last message, 3 days ago 1:30 pm

You take another glance at karkat whom is talking to the taller weird guy. Then you bring your attention to your 2 new messages that were sent to you by Jake.

GT: Hey Strider, How's it going?

GT: Okay, so I'm going to be forward with you.

GT: At lunch break I was sensing some awkward tension. Had I said something to make you

feel weird?

GT: If this is about last night I'm terribly sorry… For everything that happened.

GT: Gee, I hope you aren't angry with me in any way. I know that Aranea can be very intimidating at times but I want to know I did give her a stern talking to about the way she had talked to you.

GT: I'm wondering if you and I are still chums or not? I understand if we aren't. I couldn't blame you. Hanging out at my place would be incredibly Awkward, Maybe impossible even.

GT: I'm really sorry Dirk.

GT: I guess you're busy or something.

TT: Hey, sorry I was driving.

GT: Oh okay….

TT: I'm not angry, just having an off day I guess.

TT: and we are still Bros.

TT: I think we should avoid your GF and your place for a while.

GT: Awesome, I'm glad we are 'bros' haha.

GT: And I agree that we should avoid my place as a whole for a while.

GT: though Aranea and I are still together, the whole thing has put a strain on our relationship

TT: Btw how long have you two been together?

GT: About a year or so.

TT: Damn, that's a long time.

GT: what's your longest relationship been?

TT: Funny thing about that.

TT: honestly I've never dated anyone.

GT: HOLY SHIT.

GT: pardon my French! That is seriously hard to believe! All of the ladies at work swoon over you like mad. You are all they talk about!

TT: oh really?

GT: Yeah! It is insane that you haven't ever been with anyone?

GT: Are you like a virgin as well? Or are you the type of guy who likes to keep his options open. Won't tie himself down and doesn't play by anyone's rules?

GT: Like the cool male lead characters from those Bad ass Action movies.

TT: Sorry to disappoint but I'm not like those guys from the movies.

TT: And yeah I'm pure, innocent, untainted, a Virgin.

GT: Wow that is even harder to believe than you never having a relationship before.

GT: What's holding you back man?

TT: Life.

GT:?

TT: I got a lot of shit going on, I don't have time to be looking around at every hot piece of ass around me and go ape shit. I have some goals and I got my priorities straight. I'm on the fast track to my future and all that. Besides I don't have the time for all that lovey nonsense.

GT: You're a lone wolf! Nothing ties you down your free to roam and act as you will!

TT: That's one way to look at it.

You laugh to yourself a bit and scan your surroundings. Roxy is on the dance floor dancing with that weird guy she met. Karkat is sitting alone at the table while the taller guy gets them drinks. Karkat hasn't noticed you yet, but he doesn't look like he is having fun at all.

GT: So there's no one you're even remotely interested in?

TT: nah man I didn't mean it like that.

TT: There's just no one that I'm so interested in that I can't wait for.

GT: so you do like someone?

Your start blushing like a fucking anime and you try hard to keep from smiling.

TT: Yeah, but it's nothing serious.

GT: Who? And is it more than one person!

TT: None of your bees wax dude.

GT: You won't even give me a hint? Like a clue or something?

TT: Nope.

GT: No fair!

TT: sorry dude but the heart of a strider is a private place, and takes years to even scrape the surface of the depths of our affections.

GT: Sounds intense.

TT: Damn right it is.

Your attention is averted from your phone over to karkat when you hear yelling in his direction. You see karkat sitting slouched down and timid. He looks very embarrassed and upset and the taller male is standing up leaning over the table making a big scene.

You stand up and put your phone in your pocket as you walk over to your friend. "Hey Karkat is everything okay over here?" You put your hand on his shoulder and the taller of the two gives you a crazy look. You feel some sort of fatherly instinct to protect karkat. You keep a poker face on as you glance down at karkat.

"Strider what the ever loving fuck is you doing here... " karkat looks up at you with a worried look hidden behind an angry face.

"Karkat, are you okay?" you ask softly in more of a comforting manor and karkat just looks down.

"Who The Fuck is this motherfucker? Best Friend." The taller man says with a raspy and raged voice. "Have you been fucking seeing this mother fucker too?"

"N-No!" karkats voice cracks and his expression grows more upset.

"Now I don't think I believe you Best friend! You seem to be fucking lying to me. What kind of honest mother fucker up and start lying when some Shady Motherfucker walk up and starts interrupting our fucking conversation." The enraged taller male walks towards you and you just keep staring blankly at him. "Now who the Fuck are you? And why the Fuck do you know My Boy-"

"NO! I'm not okay Strider…" karkat pipes up interrupting the black haired asshole and biting his lip. You nod.

"Well then come on we are leaving." Karkat gets up avoiding eye contact with the other guy. And you walk towards the door and grab Roxy from the dance floor and you all walk to the car.

"What the fak strudilre I was Dancin" Roxy protest and crosses her arms.

"I've had enough of sitting around I want to go home and I can't leave you there so I'm taking you home." Roxy says a few words of protest before grumbling to herself. You drop her off at her house. "Go ahead and lock the door I'm staying over at karkats tonight.

"The fuck you are strider!" karkat retorts.

"Yeah I am, anyway by Rox. "You drive off. "So karkat who was that and why was he yelling at you like that?" karkat looks out the window.

"Why do you care, why did you even come up to us?"

"Well you seemed threatened and you are my friend. So tell me who he is?" karkat sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"His name is Gamzee..."

"And why was he flipping his shit all of a sudden?"

"It doesn't matter. It's over now so stop prying. It obviously wasn't good and I don't want to think about it" you decide to stop asking questions for now and you park your car in front of karkats place. The two of you walk in his apartment and he goes to his room and gets changed into PJs. He comes out and you are sitting on the couch waiting. Karkat sits down close next to you. "Because… you did help me out I guess it's only right for me to say… thanks strider..." karkat is blushing and looking down at his hands that are neatly folded in his lap.

"It's cool I was just doing what I thought was right. I'd like to think you would do the same." Karkat naws at his lower lip slightly before he quickly kisses your cheek. You are quite pleasantly surprised and it makes your face turn a light shade of pink. You look down at the flustered nurse and smile.

"Your welcome karkat." You put your arm around him and give him a kiss on the head that he seemed to appreciate quite a bit as he leaned into your side.

"D-do you want to sleep in my bedroom, with me tonight?" karkat asks you nervously.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I've been sleeping on couches too much these days." Karkat takes your hand and leads you to his bedroom.

"Feel free to get comfortable." You nod and take off your pants and t-shirt leaving you wearing a wife beater and orange boxers. The two of you crawl into bed. You on the left and karkat on the right. His bed was queen sized and very comfortable. You can already feel yourself falling victim to the plush pillow cradling your head. You starting to doze comfortably, and lose track of time. You close your eyes. You figure it's been a while and you assume karkat thinks your asleep because he slides off your shades and you hear them being set down on the night stand. You keep your eyes closed

You feel his breath getting closer, when you feel his hair brush across your face your stomach flips and you feel butterflies. His hand ever so softly traces your jaw line. His lips barely start to touch yours and you can't help but to lean into them. He presses his lips against yours so gently, kissing you with care. You feel the corners of his mouth rise in a slight smile before he pulls back and lies with his back pressed against your chest. You lick your just kissed lips before smiling to yourself and falling asleep cuddling the smaller male in front of you.


End file.
